Dorothy: Vampire Slayer
by GundamNymph
Summary: They used to hide in the shadows. Now, the War is over. No more free food. No more hiding. Battlelines are drawn, and a new war begins, for humanity. TONS of pairings. Vampires. Not enitirely focused on Dorothy. CHARACTER DEATHS and 'deaths'.
1. Don't Underestimate a Pissed Slayer

Title: Dorothy: Vampire Slayer Author: GundamNymph E-mail: gundamnymph@hotmail.com Rating: R Pairings: Nope. Not going to tell you. Why? Dude, there are way TOO many. That, and it'd give away the story. This chapter WILL have a 4xD moment, though. It will NOT be a continuing couple, for obvious reason. Not so obvious? READ THE STORY DAMMIT! Disclaimer: Don't own GundamWing or it's characters. Just everything else, okay?  
  
!!!WARNINGS!!!: Obviously a vamp fic. Maybe a little swearing here and there. A few yaoi implications (but no pairings). A little gore. Maybe a few couples making out.  
  
Oh, yeah. LOTS of character deaths. A few 'deaths'. A few deaths of 'deaths'. Uh, make sense?  
  
A little challenge to myself as I write ANOTHER vampfic. You can blame it on SetsunaKou. I was looking at the Custom Made Dorothy Catalonia 11" I bought from her, and came up with the story plot in one morning. Hopefully, this will NOT be like my other stories, and I'll actually finish it.  
  
It will focus on Dorothy for a while, but it will not center on her. Hopefully.  
  
MUSIC: Currently listening To 'Creed's' "Wash Away Those Years"  
  
Perfect, but depressing mood. **************************************************************************** ****  
  
~ooOoo~  
  
They used to hide in the shadows, drinking their fill and never getting caught. Hell, no one even knew they existed, except for their victims and a special few. But now, the War's over. No more free food for them. No more death to savor. No more bloody battlefields to live in. No more hiding. The battle lines have been drawn, and as the Death Toll rises, a new War has began. But this time we aren't fighting for peace. We're fighting for our lives and very existence. We're fighting for the human race.  
  
***ooOoo***  
  
"Miss Dorothy?"  
  
Quatre stared at the blond with surprise and horror, as she flew into his office. Surprise she was here. Horrified that she was about to be killed.  
  
The men that held him were clearly not human. Three of them were holding him against a wall, their talon like nails ripping into his arms, making him bleed heavily. One stood before him, fingering a knife, undecided on how he should play with the young master.  
  
The others in the room turned to smile at her, and then made a grab for her.  
  
"NO! Dorothy run!"  
  
But she merely twisted her body, jumping up, and executed a perfect roundhouse kick to the nearest vampire. The second he lost his composure, she waved her arm near his head, and he suddenly lost it. Both body and head fell, turning to rotting ashes. As she took up a cat stance, the others saw a fine silvery wire in her hand.  
  
"I'd rather not, Quatre."  
  
The 'leader' snarled. "Kill her!"  
  
Quatre's eyes bugged out. "NO!"  
  
As the vampires ignored him and advanced on her, he started squirming like a rabid wolf. 'Leader' got pissed at him, and cut his lower throat open.  
  
Dorothy saw this, and went white. Even though it was clear they had hit no arteries, the blood gushing out told her she had minutes. She turned to the circling vampires.  
  
"You have JUST royally PISSED ME OFF!"  
  
Before they could give a smart ass response, the two nearest vampire lost THEIR heads to the wire, as she jumped to kick the other two vampire's heads together. As soon as she landed, she pulled stakes out of the back of her jeans and killed them with a snarl.  
  
Not stopping, she ran at the remaining four with top speed. She replaced the stakes, and pulled a wooden sword, seemingly, from nowhere. (I love hammerspace) 'Leader' lost his arm, while two of his men weren't so lucky. One lost his head, and the other got a stake through the heart. The remaining henchman was smart, and let go of his prey.  
  
Quatre fell, clutching his throat, but his captor was too late, and lost his head before he could run. With a finale spin, Dorothy thrust the weapon through 'Leader'. Before his ashes the ground, she was cradling her friend.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
It was bad.  
  
He managed to open his eyes at the trembling question. Teary violet blue eyes looked down at him, and it was then he knew he was going to die. He frowned slightly.  
  
"The serum. I didn't tell them.but they knew. I don't.know HOW.but they did. You need to get there before they do."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Remember where I always wanted to take you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's north of there. You'll know it when you see it."  
  
He smiled slightly for her benefit.  
  
"And here, I was worried they'd hurt you. Heh, heh." His little chuckle cost him, making his breathing hitch, before coughing harshly. His mind was spinning, the air in his lungs feeling cold. It made him feel sick to his stomach, and even though spots were popping up in his vision, he fought to stay conscience. A slim hand was painfully holding his throat together.  
  
The young woman's face before him blured, as she shook her head in denial. That this wasn't happening. "Don't be brave, Quatre. Not for me."  
  
He frowned as he felt a shaking hand on his face. "You don't still believe you're a horrible person, do you? I forgave you years ago, Dorothy."  
  
A lone bloody finger traced his cheeks, nose and lips. "But I haven't forgiven myself, Quatre. I don't think I can do that."  
  
Another kind smile. "You will. Dorothy, you didn't believe it then, and you won't believe it now, but I will stand by what I said. You have a kind, pure heart. More so than me."  
  
Her tears began to fall. "No."  
  
"You were right, when you said I was too weak to be a Gundam Pilot. I know you said it then just to bring me down. To be cruel. But it's true. You would have made a better pilot than me. You're stronger, and you're kinder."  
  
"NO! Quatre, no. Please don't die thinking like this! You WERE a Gundam Pilot, and if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have won the war. I couldn't have done what you did. No one could have."  
  
He tried to protest, though weakly, and found a finger on his lips, stilling him. It was odd. Here he was, bleeding what little heat he had left, and SHE was the one with cold fingers.  
  
"It wasn't just about being the better person OR pilot, Quatre. You brought the others together, made them work together, helped them become friends. Because of you, Heero and Duo are now the best of friends. Duo and Hilde are together because of you. Wufei joined you only at your persistence. You helped them to stay strong. You kept them alive. You're like that. You freely forgive, and it gives people strength to go on, to make them feel as if they have a new chance." She choked back a sob, as he became paler. She was frantic, trying her hardest to make him understand. "It was you, Quatre, that helped them to survive the war.and in the end, it was that that enabled them to end the war."  
  
His eyes were closed.  
  
"Qua-tre? Quatre!?" Her voice was breaking, and she didn't give a damn.  
  
Slowly, those eyes opened, and his face lit up as he tried to smile. A lone tear fell. "Thank you, Dorothy."  
  
As his eyes closed again, she closed her own in relief and despair.  
  
"Keep.fighting. We .we will win." It was below a whisper, but she heard it, somehow.  
  
She clutched him tighter to her, and he could hear her strong heartbeat, as his own failed.  
  
Hearing him struggle, she leaned down, and kissed him. His lips were still warm, damp with her tears, and his blood. As she pulled back slightly, she uttered her goodbye.  
  
"No, Quatre. Thank YOU."  
  
She sniffled as he stopped breathing, and became a dead weight. She let the sobs come, knowing that the second she left this office to report her failure, she would have to put her mask back on.  
  
***ooOoo***  
  
"Lady?"  
  
The brunette looked up from her paper work, and turned on the speaker.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Dorothy's back."  
  
"Send her in!" She barked at the new recruit. He had lost half his family. She sat back, and wearily rubbed her eyes. So many. So many dead, or walking around as foul demons.  
  
The door creaked open, and she sat up straighter, sending a sharp look to Sally, before looking at Dorothy. Her eyes widened and she turned gray.  
  
"Oh GOD no."  
  
Sally had a similar reaction, and ended up on the floor.  
  
The slim figure of a girl in her late teens stood in the doorway. She was covered in enough blood to pass for Carrie in that infamous prom scene. Knee length blond hair was matted with it, her once purple halter top was a now a brown red, and her dark jeans were even darker now. That wasn't what horrified them. It was the cold mask that the girl had on. It was very clear what had happened.  
  
She managed a weak, "Report" before wilting in her chair.  
  
"I failed. Quatre Rebarba Winner, head of Winner Corporations and Ally to Preventers, is dead. Rashid, Corinth, Nearah and Terry of the Maquanac' Core; Susan and Cynthia Winner; Tera Baxter and numerous Winner Personal are all dead. Eight guards had to be put down. I estimated twenty-two vampire. It was a definite hit."  
  
Une felt like sobbing. Anyone but Quatre. Sweet, gentle, sacrificing Quatre.slaughtered like a lamb. She should have listened to Heero before he vanished. Now they were all going to suffer. And the vampires were getting stronger. Last time there were only two people who had to be put down after they were turned into zombies.  
  
"When I arrived I was attacked by the guards. After eliminating them, I continued on to find all present dead. It is possible Quatre knew this might happen, and had a stronghold secured for his staff. I suggest you send in the Sweepers to check the building for it, and any possible survivors."  
  
Une nodded, and motioned for her to continue.  
  
"When I reached Winner's office, they already had him, and were starting to assault him. I took all of them down, but not before the Leader had slit his throat."  
  
"How long?" Came the dreaded question.  
  
"Only a few minutes. Permission to speak off record?"  
  
"Granted." Une braced herself, eyes riveted to the picture of Trieze on her desk.  
  
"He.he understood his part in the war before he died."  
  
Une let out a sigh that sounded more like a sob. The pilot of 04 had always doubted his right as a Gundam Pilot.  
  
"His last words."  
  
Brown eyes and cloudy blue eyes focused on her.  
  
".were: Keep Fighting. We will win."  
  
Une and Sally both let a tear fall, before righting their masks, and putting them back on.  
  
"And the serum?"  
  
"They never got it out of him, but they KNEW."  
  
Une stood up so fast she nearly fell over. "WHAT?!"  
  
"Winn.QUATRE didn't know how they found out. We need to get it before they do, Lady. Permission to gather a team and retrieve it?"  
  
"Permission granted. Now get your ass moving NOW!"  
  
Dorothy nodded, and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait."  
  
She turned back to see a recovering Sally, and a concerned Une.  
  
"Are you going to be all right?"  
  
"No until those bastards are dead."  
  
"*sigh* Understood. Take Noin with you. you'll need her."  
  
Dorothy nodded, and left.  
  
~ooOoo~  
  
A/N: I killed Quatre! I actually killed him! *shocked* I think that's the first time I managed to write a characters death! More Angst, Death, Horror, Gore and YES, actual romance ahead.  
  
A bit messy because I'm too tired and sore to reread and edit ten times.  
  
You want a nifty custom made plushie (like my Trowa) or 11" doll of your fave anime character? E-mail and I'll send you the link to SetsunaKou's Website. Pricey, but AMAZING! 


	2. A Thorn in the Rose Bush

Title: Dorothy  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: 1xR, 2xH, hints of 4xD  
  
!!!WARNING!!! More character deaths. Some 'deaths'.  
  
Everything else? Go back to chapter one.  
  
Music: Currently 'Pink'  
'Savage Garden'  
'Sarah McLachlin'  
  
WOW Two chapters in one day. That's a RECORD for me. No, make that a miracle. **************************************************************************** ******  
  
~ooOoo~  
  
It was horrible. No one was safe. And if by some great miracle you were safe? It didn't last for long. Friends, family and neighbors would disappear, or turn up dead. Sometimes the vampires wouldn't feed from them, they just liked to 'play'. Vampires acted independently, so it was nearly impossible to profile them in time to save someone occasionally. Otherwise, it was up to pure prayer or luck that a Slayer happened upon you while you were attacked.  
  
Even the Gundam pilots and their loved ones weren't safe. Quatre was proof of that.  
  
If any one was safe right now, it was Relena. Heero may have disappeared, but it was a sure thing he was protecting her from his own shadows. If any one could be a successful Guardian Angel, he would be the one. Please don't let us down Heero. Don't let ME down.  
  
***ooOoo***  
  
"Honey! I'm ho~ome!"  
  
Duo trotted into the living room, dropping his pack on the couch. A beautiful aroma was wafting in the air, and he followed Sam Toucan's advice. Letting his nose guide him, he found himself entering the kitchen, to see his fiancee at work.  
  
Hilde was hopping to a beat only she could hear in her headphones, stirring the pasta on the stove top. Duo snuck up on her, a mischievous glint in his eye. His arms circled her tiny waist, and she jumped in surprise. Whirling around, she tore the wires from her ears. A bright smile lit up her face.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
She flung her arms around his shoulders, he swung her around the kitchen. Both were laughing with joy. Finally, he set her down, and they met in a heated kiss.  
  
"Du.D.DUO!" She managed between urgent kisses.  
  
Violet eyes mimicked the puppy look perfectly, as he pulled back a little. "What?"  
  
She melted and smiled. "For one, the foods going to burn. Two, my back kinda hurts."  
  
Those eye's widened, and he pulled her away from the counter to see that, yes, her back HAD been digging into the old fashioned can opener.  
  
He pulled her back into his arms, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry, babe."  
  
She smiled against the wool of his sweater. "It's okay. I'm just so glad you're back."  
  
A distant "mm." Was her answer. Not usually a good sign. She pulled back, eyes searching his face.  
  
"Okay, Maxwell, what is it?"  
  
A guarded look. "You better turn that food off, and find a seat."  
  
Hilde felt a cold hand of dread creep into her heart. She quickly leaned over and switched off both the stove and burner. Then she took his hand, and led him to the living room. Sitting down, she rested against the forgotten pack, and readied herself for the impending news. Bad news.  
  
"Okay, who died?"  
  
Duo fell onto the couch, instantly cuddling up to his lover. He stayed like that for a minute or two, trying to regain composure.  
  
His voice breaking. "Dorothy came back from a mission today, concerning the serum."  
  
Hilde nodded, knowing of the serum that, once given to a human, would keep them from turning. It might even have the to power to kill a vampire if the creature drank from the human. It had just been perfected, and was being mass produced somewhere.  
  
"The mission was to go to the Winner home office and secure Quatre. She was too late."  
  
Duo didn't have to look up to know Hilde had gone pale. She was already shaking.  
  
"And?"  
  
"He wasn't turned. He died. As peacefully as can be expected."  
  
"Peacefully?!" She yelped incredulously, her eyes watering.  
  
Duo cracked a humorless smile. "He died in Dorothy's arms. He suffered maybe three minutes."  
  
"Shit."  
  
Duo closed his eyes. "I know."  
  
A sniffle. "Relena and I were always trying to get those two together. They would have been SO cute together. *sob* I knew they had a connection. I always thought it was because he was the first to show such kindness to her since her father's death. *more sobbing* I knew they loved and respected each other.but.I always hoped it was more then friendship." She couldn't hold back anymore. "And now.?"  
  
"I know."  
  
He held her hand, staring at the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful piece of work. Delicate metal had been shaped into a blooming flower. The metal had been painted blue. The only gems, were tiny jades in the shapes of leaves. The band itself was white gold. He had given it to her after the war. A few months ago, it had become her engagement ring.  
  
He smiled as her sniffles finally faded. "I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
Puffy blue eyes met his, as she stared at him tenderly. Sniffing again, she ran her fingers through his long hair. After hearing about his childhood and Sister Helen, she insisted he keep it long. It was a part of him.not to mention it made him look even more appealing.  
  
"I love you so much, Duo. I would go insane and kill myself if I lost you."  
  
"You won't lose me."  
  
Hilde shook her head. "I can't believe that. Ever since this war started, there's been this fear in my heart that I'll lose you. You were a Gundam Pilot, and now you're a Slayer. It's bound to happen somehow."  
  
"Hilde.is this one or your 'feelings'?"  
  
Her eyes were too dry to start crying again, but somehow he knew she was crying inside. He sat up, pulling her to him.  
  
"Everything will be all right, Hilde."  
  
"How can you be so sure? This feeling has never been wrong before."  
  
He kissed her temple. "I have to believe it. I have to believe that even if we are separated, we'll find our way back to each other. I have to believe that we WILL win this war."  
  
Hilde played his sleeve. "You have to believe in God." She said what he couldn't.  
  
She looked up at him. "I thought you gave up on Him."  
  
Duo shut his eyes tight, fighting tears again. "I have to have faith in something. If we can't win this war, we have to hope that Sister Helen and Father Maxwell were right. If not."  
  
He couldn't finish his sentence. She didn't expect him to.  
  
***ooOoo***  
  
Relena stared at her reflection. Her eyes were pink, and while it had once been a favorite color of hers, she now loathed it. It was a color she had seen too often. Many other nights like this, she had sat at her vanity, trying to fix the chinks in her mask, before she had to tell millions about new attacks or painful deaths.  
  
She picked up her foundation, and started to apply it under her eyes. It was odd. She never used to wear it. She didn't like the stuff. But now, she couldn't afford to show the people how pale she was, how tired she was, or how upset. She was a symbol of strength, as she had once been one of peace.  
  
She wished her own source of strength was here, but she knew that Heero was much needed elsewhere. She had rarely seen him since the MarieMaya incident.  
  
The last time had been at her Mother's funeral. She had stood near the casket, a lone tear falling, trying to keep face in front of the camera's. Then, she had seen a moving shadow in the distance. Heero shifted temporarily out of the shadows so she could see him before disappearing again. She had closed her eyes, and smiled. Then she had taken a deep breath and let the tears fall freely.  
  
A cold finger traced her cheek, and her hand stopped in mid air. Whirling around, she came face to face with an older man. He leered at her, odd orange eyes glinting. She gasped as he opened his mouth in a grin, freely showing off his fangs as they lengthened. Shit, she hadn't even heard him.  
  
"Pretty lil thing all by herself?"  
  
She jumped out of the chair, frantically looking for a weapon, as she back up. He was in front of her in a moment. A talon once again touched her cheek, this timing slicing it open. Warm liquid spilled own her face.  
  
"Hmm. Ripe, aren't you?"  
  
The vampire leaned forward to lick her face, when he twisted away with a screech. Relena ran towards the balcony, as he fell to the ground, clutching his genitals. Just as her bare feet met pavement, two more vampires were blocking her path. She pulled out a cross, and held it up.  
  
"Out of my way, you bastards!" She hissed.  
  
They backed away, and she was just about to run past them when the cross was knocked from her hand. She turned to see yet another vampire, laughing his head off, candlestick in hand.  
  
"You're certainly a thorn in the rose bush, aren't you Princess?"  
  
She glared at him, hiding her one weapon left in her robe. He moved toward her, caressing her face gently.  
  
"So beautiful. And yet so deadly. You would make an excellent vampire."  
  
"No, I wouldn't."  
  
"And why is that, pretty one?"  
  
She didn't answer him.  
  
He chuckled, highly amused.  
  
"What are YOU laughing at, Meria?" Came the howl from the floor.  
  
'Meria' glanced idly at him. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
"If you hadn't noticed, the bitch just STABBED me in the BALLS!"  
  
Brown eyes met hers, curious. "Stabbed? With what I wonder?"  
  
Relena was already swinging her arm up, but he was too fast. The small stake only made it into his collar bone.  
  
"So sorry, darling, but I have different plans."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
He grabbed her, and in one smooth move, had her tightly in his grip.  
  
"This."  
  
Relena couldn't scream. If she did, who knew who would come running to save her, and get killed in the process? She fought like a wild cat, but only succeeded in only dislocating her shoulder with a choked sob.  
  
With a sickening gut, she could feel his amused smile against her shoulder.  
  
"It won't hurt.much."  
  
Then the fangs dug into her throat, and she had to bite back a scream. Where was a Slayer when you needed one? Where was Heero?  
  
Tears sprung to her eyes for the first time in months. She didn't care if she was being selfish, she wished with every fiber of her being that he was there. If not to save her, then at least so she could see him one last time. She knew that if they decided to turn her, he'd kill her. She wasn't worried about that, at least.  
  
Meria had begun to suck the blood from her, and she barely kept her stomach from heaving. She could feel herself getting weaker. Her ears were ringing, and spots were popping up in her vision. She didn't hear the balcony doors shatter, or the vampires yelling.  
  
She only came to when Meria dropped her like a doll. The next thing she knew, she was looking into the worried eyes of Heero Yuy, his arms cradling her.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
She focused her remaining strength on her vision. Heero came into sharp focus, and she let out a sigh. A callused hand cupped her cheek, and she let herself smile.  
  
"How much?"  
  
How much.what? What was he asking? Oh, blood, right.  
  
"Enough to make me feel like passing out." That was an understatement.  
  
Those ethereal Prussian blue eyes became alarmed, and she had a feeling it had nothing to do with her bedroom door suddenly crashing inwards.  
  
"RELENA!"  
  
Her eyes never left his, even as she recognized Milliardo's voice. That wonderful hand had stroked her cheek, and was now threading it's fingers through her hair.  
  
"Oh.NO. Miss Relena!"  
  
She could feel the blond man fall down next to them, and start checking her over.  
  
"Relena?" It was a quiet whisper.a plea.a prayer.  
  
Right, she should probably at least blink to let them know she wasn't dead yet. But closing her eyes meant not being able to see Heero for a moment. And she might not be able to open them again.  
  
Ice-blue eyes intruded her vision rudely, pushing Heero away. She glared at him, ready to throttle her 'dear' brother. She growled at him, and her anger fueled her enough so that she could smack him. Quite loudly, too.  
  
The tall man fell back, his skin pure white. She sat up with Heero's help.  
  
"Heero, is she.?" Came Noin's worried whisper.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Zechs glared at his 'friend', not liking the amused tone in her simple "oh".  
  
"And WHAT is that suppose to mean, Noin."  
  
She smirked. "Maybe that you shouldn't piss your sister off."  
  
Relena leaned against Heero, savoring the moment and warmth, knowing it wouldn't last. She asked the dreaded question.  
  
"Too much?"  
  
Heero studied those sea colored eyes. Hmm. Let's see. Only one way to find out without a doctor handy.  
  
"You're being missed in the conference room."  
  
For the first second, those eyes stared at him dumbly, the thought not quite processing. Then, like a bolt of lightning, they widened and she jumped up with adrenaline fueling her weakened body.  
  
"Oh, NO! I was suppose to be there five minutes ago! SHIT!"  
  
Heero was there once her body realized it stood MUCH too fast. He looked over to see Zechs staring at his sister in shock.  
  
"She'll be fine."  
  
He shook his head, amused, as he helped Relena hurry out of the room. Noin leaned an arm across the numb blond.  
  
"You REALLY didn't think she'd go through all did without picking up a few colorful words, did you?"  
  
Stunned blue eyes met her navy ones. Without a word, she helped him up, and they followed the others.  
  
The conference was pure chaos when they entered it. It seemed to calm at the sight of Relena, but only until they realized that she was injured. They were suddenly assaulted with cameras, questions, and lights.  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
Everything stilled, as Relena began to work her magic. The cameras had been rolling since her absence became apparent, so she simply had Heero help her to her seat. He started to leave, but she grabbed his wrist, and fairly jerked him into the seat next to hers. Heero got the point and stayed put, clutching the trembling hand back.  
  
"Are you ready now?"  
  
Numerous nods, and some shakes.  
  
"Too bad. This can't wait."  
  
Stillness.  
  
"Ten minutes ago I was attacked by four vampires. As you can see, I am still alive, and human. The vampires have been dealt with, courtesy of Preventer Yuy."  
  
A few reporters started to raise hands and ask questions, but she simply sent them a glare and talked over them.  
  
"We are not here to talk about the attack. We are here to talk about something MUCH more demanding." She had removed what little make-up she had managed to put on. Her limp hair was down, simply tied in a ponytail. Part of Heero's shirt was on her throat, helping to keep the blood at bay. She still wore her casual clothes and robe, covered in her own blood. The public could now see how thin and pale she was. How tired. How determined. No more hiding.  
  
"This morning, at roughly ten am, Quatre Rebarba Winner was killed in his office, along with many other allies and workers." She was silent, letting it sink in.  
  
"No one is missing or unaccounted for, but we are still searching security cameras and the few.remaining witnesses."  
  
Relena took a deep breath. "I don't need to tell most of you that Quatre was a great man. He wasn't just a Gundam Pilot during the war between the Colonies and Earth. He was a kind, gentle soul, who was determined to not let anyone suffer needlessly, even if it caused himself to suffer greatly. He was a great friend. Not just to me, or his close friends, but to everyone he met. Few ever felt his anger, and those who did, deserved it."  
  
Relena took a deep breath. "We have lost so many, in the last war alone. Both sides had heavy casualties. We were just beginning to put the pieces back together, to mend the hurt, blame, hate and friendships.when a new horror arrives."  
  
"This isn't a war. It's a slaughter. We're not fighting amongst our selves. We're not praying for peace. We're fighting a near impossible enemy. Peace, something that was so hard to gain in the war. It's a goal much easier than the new one we face."  
  
"As humans, we now face endangerment not as a race, but as a species, like any other animal. In only a few years time, we can be extinct, like the many animals before us. They were hunted for pleasure or for our own comforts. Their homes were destroyed. And now, the same thing is happening to us."  
  
"Vampires may be swift, strong and powerful, but we're not cute little bunny rabbits. We have the power to fight back, and we WILL. All of us, together, can fight this. It's not impossible."  
  
"During the war, you thought it was impossible to end it. You began to give up hope. Then, five warriors, practically CHILDREN, descended from the Colonies. They fought with the same desperation we have now. You started to believe in them. People stood up, speaking of wanting peace, fighting with all they had for it. To the surprise of the remaining skeptics these warriors began to win, accomplishing things no army could. The people began to back these teenagers. In less than a year, the war was over. A seemingly IMPOSSIBLE task."  
  
"This battle to survive? It's not impossible. I've seen situations that should have been impossible, but wasn't. You remember Libra falling to Earth. TWO people stopped the destruction of Earth. Both were injured greatly, and managed to pull it off. Both came out ALIVE."  
  
"We have hope. We will always have hope. If you can't see it, look at your loved ones. Look at our children. Can you turn to them, and tell them that there is no hope? That they could live in a future where they are raised like livestock, or die before they turn can turn ten? That they will suffer a fate worse than death?"  
  
"I can't, and I won't. I refuse to. I don't care if I have to fight this battle with little more than my teeth."  
  
"I have lost just as much as most of you have. I can feel your pain. I know how it feels. I'm not asking to put it aside. I'm not asking you to forget those lost, and move on. I'm asking the complete opposite."  
  
"I want you to remember who they were, for good and for bad. I want you to remember what they were like, why you loved them."  
  
"I want you to remember how you lost them. I want you to remember how they were killed, or turned. How they were taken from you. I want you to remember this as you look at everyone you have left. Everyone on the street, on Earth, in the Colonies."  
  
"If we don't act against these demons, we won't get revenge. They aren't human, they deserve our anger, our heartbreak, our hate. They caused it. They carry no human emotions, and they will continue to carry out these deeds. These remaining people I want you to look at, as you remember your losses, our losses, are their next victims. They won't stop. They can't."  
  
"And it's up to us now. It's up to us to save those who were left behind. And we can do it. We WILL do it. Quatre didn't die needlessly, and he wasn't bitter about it. He asked ONE thing of us as he died. One simple thing, that shouldn't even need to be asked."  
  
She took a deep breath, pride and tears filling her eyes, and she let them see it.  
  
"Keep fighting. We WILL win."  
  
***ooOoo***  
  
Duo smiled at the screen, stroking his lover's cheek.  
  
"'Jousan always did have a way with words."  
  
Hilde smiled. "And so did Quatre."  
  
"I'm glad Heero didn't run off again with his tail between his legs."  
  
Hilde smirked. "You were right."  
  
"I know." He waited a moment. "About what?"  
  
"Relena DOES have him on a leash. *weak giggle* Now, if only they would just get together."  
  
Duo snorted. "Hilde, those two were suppose to be the first ones together. NOW loo-" He trailed off, tensing.  
  
"What is it?" She whispered, hand creeping between the cushions for a spare cross and stake.  
  
He held up a long finger, eyes moving about, trying to make out the sound. His eyes widened, and he had a second to fling Hilde and himself onto the floor before the house exploded.  
  
***ooOoo***  
  
Relena smiled at Sally as she finished up. The Chinese woman shook her head, exasperated.  
  
"Relena, honey, you REALLY need to stop getting into so much trouble. You only have so much luck." She glanced over at the 'Perfect Soldier'. "And so many of him!"  
  
Relena couldn't help a giggle. Quatre may have been dead, but she couldn't help but feel giddy in Heero's presence.  
  
It was then that Dorothy came striding into the room, grim faced. Relena instantly became somber. The slim girl wore all black, hair tied back in a long braid, and a bit of soot on her cheek. She was clearly geared up for a mission.  
  
"Hello, Dorothy." She was worried about the girl, but knew she wouldn't take to being fussed over.  
  
The platinum nodded at her, trying to smile, before turning to Heero, Noin and Zechs.  
  
"We have a problem."  
  
Heero stood up from the wall he had been leaning against.  
  
"Report."  
  
Dorothy sighed wearily, and Relena could see she was fighting to keep her own mask in place.  
  
"I just came from Maxwell's. I was suppose to pick Hilde up for a mission."  
  
All movement in the room stopped. Even breath.  
  
"And?"  
  
Dorothy held up a hand, only Heero noticing how it trembled slightly. They all stared at what she held, wishing they were ignorant of the item those fingers grasped.  
  
"Their house is completely gone. Burned to the ground."  
  
Relena stood, hand on Sally's arm. "And.Hilde? Duo?"  
  
"Hilde's dead. Her body was in the street, fairly mangled. It looked like she was raped. It was hard to tell. They had some 'fun' with her post- expiration. I had to make she sure she wouldn't come back. I put her under their tree."  
  
"And Duo?"  
  
Dorothy turned eyes filled with regret to Heero.  
  
"He's gone. They took him."  
  
Heero could feel the denial trying to creep up on him, so he forced himself to look at Hilde's ring in Dorothy's palm.  
  
There was no way in hell that Hilde would have left that behind. There was no way Duo would let her.  
  
He couldn't afford to be in denial. If Duo had been turned, he would have to kill his best friend. It was a cruel reality, but it was how he survived the war.and his childhood.  
  
~ooOoo~  
  
A/N: *sniffles* I killed Hilde. Duo's gone. I have to make myself not think about this much, or all of a sudden everyone will be coming back from the dead, and it will be a happy story. More info in the next chapter. We might find out what happened to Duo.  
  
NEXT TIME!!!  
  
Zechs will be taken, and the circus is attacked. Already one predicted character death coming up, though it isn't really a main character. And another one is taken. Trowa (of course) will be fine. I guarantee you that. I can't bring myself to kill him, challenge or not. Anything else? Dun no. Haven't written it yet. Hopefully, some MORE romance to come. Definitely 6x9.  
  
HEy mariel4000!!!! Thanks for the review. Boy, that was FAST! O__O And don't worry, we're all twisted somehow. 


	3. Everyone Loves Helen

Title: Dorothy: Vampire Slayer  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings?: Bit of 5xM? Er, 6x9?  
  
!!!WARNING!!! More Character Deaths and 'Deaths'.  
  
Music: Currently  
  
The Soundtrack for 'Vampire Princess Miyu' (saw the series AFTER getting cd. BEAUTIFUL music. Nice and haunting)  
  
'Hero' From the Movie SpiderMan  
  
'The Princess Diaries' soundtrack. Don't ask. O___O;  
  
'Sailor Moon' Soundtrack. Again, DON'T ASK! You don't want to know! ^_^;  
  
DAMMIT! Why can't I use tab?!!!!!!! *growls* **************************************************************************** ********  
  
~ooOoo~  
  
The war was ruthless from the beginning. The thing about vampires, is that when they turn you, there is the SLIGHTESS chance you can come back with your spirit and soul intact. Oh, you'd still be a vampire, despising sunlight (you could still walk in it but it would be painful), have retractable talons and teeth, a craving for blood to keep you alive and there was always the great temptation to go Bad and demonic. It was always there, but if you were strong enough, you could fight it.  
  
Problem is, the majority of new vampires came out as they were intended to be: ruthless, cruel demons. We don't know if the person that once occupied the body is still in there somewhere, pushed roughly to the back of their body's existence, witnessing the cruel deeds; or if they were dead, sent to the Heavens, or doomed in Hell. We tried not to think about it much. It was so painful.  
  
Once we told the public, the trouble started. People were in denial that their turned loved ones were demons. They hoped, and believed that they had survived somehow. We knew this would happen, but we couldn't just NOT tell them. They had a right to know, and it was something that could save them.  
  
There was an ensuing chaos. Many people died. Including children after an attack on a school. It was a nightmare, really. One of the teacher's sisters had been turned, and they were under the thinking that she had survived. She hadn't. And when she'd been Invited back into the school for work, it was a free for all for the vampires in the vicinity. The teacher died protecting his nine year old daughter. Even the little girl didn't survive the attack.  
  
But we always hoped, somewhere deep inside, that our loved ones survived. We didn't know HOW it happened. An act of God, to help us? A hope to help us get through? Maybe it was genetics. We don't know, but we pray every minute of every day, that we won't have to kill them, that they would survive.  
  
***ooOoo***  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
The silent teenager turned to Dorothy, and nodded that he was listening.  
  
"I need a death sensor on that building."  
  
Trowa didn't answer, but went back to his laptop. Dorothy rolled her eyes. She would have thought that Cathy and Helen would beat him out of his silence.  
  
Hopefully, the death sensor that Heero had developed would pick up any vampires on their way in. Noin sat up front with Zechs, driving as he read the map.  
  
"How close are we?"  
  
Ice blue eyes looked up, as a white finger tapped the screen. "According to this, three and a quarter miles."  
  
Dorothy nodded, and sat back down between Trowa and Sally. There were only five of them. Any more might endanger the mission.  
  
She sighed, looking over Trowa's shoulder to gaze at the readouts. Quatre had always wanted to take her to his cabin in New England. He had thought it would be relaxing for her to get away from the pain for a while. It would have been just the two of them. And she had wondered if his thoughts had been completely pure.  
  
There was a slight blip on the screen, and she sat up.  
  
"Vampire?"  
  
"It appears to have been a miscalculation."  
  
She could here the 'but' in this.  
  
"But?"  
  
"But Heero's program is flawless."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Trowa's green eyes narrowed as he studied the screen, face lit by violet and blue light.  
  
"A scout. It is possible they are already on the move, and are checking out how many of us there are. They could be following us, not knowing where the serum's exact location is."  
  
After working with the tall boy for so long, she could hear a thought or two of his from time to time.  
  
"Or?"  
  
He met her eyes grimly. "Or, Duo's theory was right. They can turn animals into vampires."  
  
Sally leaned over, not liking where this was going. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Duo and Hilde had a theory after an encounter on a mission of his. It was a timber wolf. It appeared to have a higher intelligence then most animals. It attacked them in a way that made them come to believe that animals could become vampirized."  
  
Noin glanced over her shoulder. "But if that's true."  
  
Dorothy was staring at the screen. "We're in deep shit."  
  
Trowa titled his head to the side. "We don't know what an animal could change into with that kind of DNA and blood change. They COULD become smarter, thinking like a human, if our theories on demonic vampires are correct. But if not, it's possible they won't know about Turning. They might not be able to turn other animals OR humans. They'd just have the blood craving, and vampiric tendencies."  
  
Dorothy frowned. "I still say, either way we're in deep shit."  
  
Amused green eyes met hers. "I'd say we are."  
  
A soft snort came from the otherwise quiet Zechs.  
  
***ooOoo***  
  
Wufei stared at the gardens with trepidation. Sylvia Noventa was still in her office, gathering important documents on new technology. He had been assigned to escort her after the attack on Quatre. She was another strong ally.  
  
He walked cat like into the office. There she was, bending over her safes, dressed in a violet suit. It was times like this she reminded him of Relena. Other times, she usually reminded him of Hilde. She turned to face him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can you remember what is on most of those documents?"  
  
Her eyes shifted about the room, thinking. "Quite a few."  
  
Wufei frowned, thinking.  
  
She held up a disk that had been tucked into her bra. "But most of the stuff is on here. Only Heero can access it."  
  
Wufei smiled briefly at her, before swiping the disk for himself. Sylvia had begun acting towards Heero much like Catherine had acted towards Trowa. Mothering him, acting as surrogate sister.  
  
"Okay, then let's bomb the place."  
  
Her widened as he proceeded to set fire to the papers on the floor.  
  
"But.can't we take them with us?!"  
  
Wufei didn't even look at her as he pulled out a cylinder from his pocket. Sylvia didn't know what it was, but she was sure it had a LOT of fire power.  
  
"We're being surrounded. We have maybe a five minute window at most."  
  
"Damn. I thought we had longer."  
  
"Apparently, Intelligence was incorrect."  
  
Tan fingers played with one of the ends before he set it on the desk. The fire had spread to her chair and curtains. Sylvia quickly stepped out of her high heeled shoes, and followed Wufei out the door.  
  
"Which way?" Obsidian eyes searched around.  
  
Sylvia started running to the garden maze, and he followed. With his ears strained as they were, he could here the vampires cursing as they found the fire. A sadistic smile lit his face as the Kelic Bomb went off, even as they were thrown to the ground.  
  
Neither said a word, and just got up and started running again. As they reached the center, Wufei saw her run towards the center where a large shrub sat. She motioned for him to help her lift it. He lifted an eyebrow, but complied. The shrub was heavy, but sat on top a trap door. Wufei quickly swung it open, practically shoving her in there. He followed, closing the door with minimal difficulty. He HAD been a Gundam Pilot.  
  
It was a long dirt tunnel. He pulled out his Lighter, and could faintly see Sylvia making her way south. He followed, and a while later, they started to go up. She pointed to the side where a niche was. Curious, he looked inside.and up to see a wooden base. There was JUST enough room for him to squeeze through.  
  
He lifted the trapdoor carefully, looking through tall grass. They had come out near a highway in the woods, in front of a Shinto shrine. The coast seemed clear, and he emerged. He helped Sylvia, and then closed the door. This time a statue sat on top.  
  
"How far are we?"  
  
"I'm not too sure. Couple of miles?" She was bent over, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Wufei nodded, and started to hurry into the forest. Sylvia hurried after him, trying to breath evenly. Damn Gundam Pilots. They had WAY too much energy.  
  
Twenty minutes later they were surrounded. After killing about his share of demons, he saw Sylvia go down. He watched her pull out a grenade he had given her early that morning, detonate it as she gave him a grim smile. The blast knocked him and the others down.  
  
Soon he was up again, swinging his katana. He managed to take out the lot of them. It was as he made his way further into the forest, that he was hit from behind.  
  
***ooOoo***  
  
"What's the matter, Trowa?"  
  
Green eyes met her. "Wufei's down."  
  
"Shit." Noin didn't know HOW he did it, but he was usually right.  
  
She turned to Dorothy. "Well?"  
  
"He said it was north of here. But."  
  
"Yeah.but WHERE?"  
  
All eyes turned to focus on Trowa and Dorothy.  
  
"You both knew him best."  
  
Dorothy nodded at Zechs wisdom, but wish it weren't true. It was so HARD to sort through Quatre's memories, when he had died nearly 48 hours ago. She glanced at Trowa, and immediately felt short. The boy had grown even more, and was almost as tall as Zechs. She came up to his collar bone.  
  
She swept her eyes over the 'clutter' of the room.  
  
"Did Quatre ever mention what he wanted to do if you ever got here?"  
  
Dorothy blinked at him, thinking.  
  
"Well, he mentioned quite a few things."  
  
Trowa frowned. "Anything that had a lot of meaning to him. Special? That he wanted to share with you?"  
  
As she gazed at a picture on the wall, it hit her. "The Lake. He said it was beautiful. It was like an aurora borealis during the day when the sun rose and set. A lot of the activities he mentioned were at the Lake."  
  
Trowa strode over to the picture she stared at, focusing on it. A nimble finger traced a cove that had creepers hanging over it. "There."  
  
"Why there?" Sally asked.  
  
"See the lilac bushes?"  
  
All nodded.  
  
"They aren't native to this particular area. They're common in New England, but this soil doesn't exactly support their growth in this forest. Quatre mentioned he had planted them in hopes that Dorothy would be able to come with him someday. Helen helped him plant it when she was visiting friends in Vermont."  
  
He turned an amused, but sad eye on Dorothy. "He said they matched your eyes perfectly."  
  
"Wait. I don't get it. How did they survive?" Sally asked.  
  
"Helen helped him pick out a soil that was compatible to the kind here, but would support the flower. That whole clearing is covered in it."  
  
"You sure that's it?"  
  
Trowa turned to face Zechs. "You're the one who said we knew him best."  
  
Zechs nodded, and they headed out.  
  
***ooOoo***  
  
Wufei woke. Every fiber of his being seemed to be on fire. Why did it BURN so much?  
  
He focused his eyes around him. Candles littered the room he was in, and he was on some sort of bed. A vampire flanked either side of him, hands on his arms. He looked down weakly to see their talons deeps in his wrists. Blood seemed to be all over him.  
  
He was sickened to see that they had wounds on their throats. He nearly threw up when he tasted the blood in his mouth. It tasted a bit like human blood, only it was bitter sweet and had a spicy tang to it. It was hot, burning almost like molten lava.  
  
Working up on saliva in his mouth, he managed to spit what liquid was left in his mouth at the closest vampire. The said vampire howled in surprise, backing away. Apparently they weren't used to their prey waking up. The other vampire backed away as well, when Wufei sat up. Lord, even his EYES were burning.  
  
No way in HELL was he going to turn into one of those THINGS!  
  
Wufei looked down at the gashes on his wrist, and without thought, hooked a finger under the torn skin, and yanked it back. He bit through his lip from the pain and couldn't keep back a shriek, but managed to lengthen the gash so that it was now to his elbow. Reaching into the wound, he pulled out what could have passed for a huge toothpick. It was polished, slightly thicker at one end, and was about four inches long.  
  
Using the last of his strength, he plunged it through his heart. Obviously what the miniature stake was for.  
  
***ooOoo***  
  
Wufei could only guess this was what a druggie felt like when high. Whirls of white, color and air surrounded him, as he continued down this spiral. All at once, it was like he was coming to a stop AND going faster, as a figure danced in front his eyes.  
  
The figure came into focus, and if could breathe, he would have gasped.  
  
The figure tilted her head, amused, but truly gay at seeing him. (as in happy, folks. NOT yuri or yaoi)  
  
"Husband."  
  
Meiran greeted him. The wife he hadn't seen since she died when he was fourteen, riding Shenlong to battle.  
  
***ooOoo***  
  
Sally made the call as Dorothy studied the plant.  
  
The many flowers were a cross between a violet and bright blue. A finger reached out to caress a blossom. She had never seen this shade on a lilac before. Either Quatre somehow crossbred them, or it was a rare color and he had paid expensively for it. Maybe she should ask Helen next time she saw the artist?  
  
Sally snapped her phone shut. "Lady is sending a helicopter. We have twenty minutes to get it and get out of here. According to Bento, the vampires are massing at the mountains base. They're camp was just taken."  
  
Dorothy nodded, and looked at Trowa. Together with Noin and Sally, they began to search the area while Zechs set up a perimeter. Half the motion sensors were already in place.  
  
Eyeing something on a tree, Sally called them over.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Sally turned to Noin. "I don't know, but it might be something."  
  
Trowa and Dorothy eyed the lines carved into the tree. He fingered the lines, trying to make out the design. His eyes widened.  
  
"What is it?" Dorothy didn't like the way he tensed.  
  
"This is not Quatre's doing."  
  
"WHAT?" Sally and Noin joined them in staring at the odd doodles meticulously.  
  
Noin eyed him. "Then who did it?"  
  
"Helen."  
  
Dorothy stared at him. "Helen was in on this? Or was she just.?"  
  
Trowa shook his head, and though he showed no emotion, Dorothy knew he was worried about his friend.  
  
"Helen was what Duo would call a nature nut. She grew up in New England with great appreciation for trees. The only thing about nature I think she loved more was rain. She wouldn't have done this if she didn't have to."  
  
"How do you know it's her?"  
  
"They're Hieroglyph's. She went through some sort of Egyptian faze two summers ago. About the same time I'm guessing Quatre buried the Lilacs. And here." he fingered something in Chinese at the base of the doodles. "It's her Online name."  
  
Sally frowned. "I did some field work in Africa a few years back. Those really don't look much like Hieroglyphs."  
  
Trowa gave a ghost of a smile. "These aren't the doodles you're used to, Sally, nor are they the cartoon like ones. These are genuine. It's from the little known notes of the original Hieroglyph's. It's called Rakhigi, from the Archaeologist that made that discovery ten years ago in a temple found in Giza."  
  
Dorothy gave a humorless smile. "She was always thorough. What set it off that time?"  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow. "I think it was after a movie she saw. Either that, or an anime." He shrugged.  
  
Dorothy sobered. Hilde and Helen had gotten on pretty well after they found out that they were both obsessed with anime.and quite a few other things, too. She probably doesn't even know that Hilde's dead yet, she thought.  
  
"Can you read it?"  
  
Trowa nodded. "Just give me a couple of seconds."  
  
After a moment of studying the scratches, "Dorothy."  
  
"Hmm?" She leaned closer, and Sally and Noin watched as they put they're heads together.  
  
Noin's radio beeped. Alarmed, she picked it up and moved away from the trio. "Zechs?"  
  
"The lower motion sensors have gone off." Came the static reply.  
  
Noin paled. "How long?!"  
  
A pause. "Ten minutes."  
  
Noin fretted.  
  
"How much more time do you need?"  
  
"Trowa and Dorothy are working on translating something."  
  
"How much time?" he repeated.  
  
Noin glanced over. Trowa was staring right back at her. She raised an eyebrow, and he nodded to Dorothy who was scouting near the bushes.  
  
"They finished translating it. If we don't have to do anything else, we might be done in five or ten."  
  
Silence. Then, "Keep me updated, Noin."  
  
"Understood."  
  
She turned it off and walked over to Sally. "How are they doing?"  
  
"Dorothy's searching for it. Something about a clue only she'd know abou-"  
  
"Trowa! I'm seeing more of your girlfriend's chicken scratches here!"  
  
Trowa chose not to comment on that, and hurried over. Noin turned to Sally, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Since when does TROWA have a girlfriend?"  
  
Sally smirked. "As far as I know, he doesn't. Cathy and the other girls never seemed to think so."  
  
Noin was amused. "And what about Helen?" She had only met the girl once, and it had left an impression. The girl had been so much like Une, yet at the same time, not. Both in appearance AND personality. Noin barely remembered Lady Une before her transformation during the war, but meeting the girl Trowa worked with at the circus, had brought back those few memories.  
  
Sally laughed. "Head over heels in love with him."  
  
Noin raised both eyebrows. "Really?"  
  
"Either that or a puppy crush. But she thinks Trowa was meant to be with Cathy."  
  
"Hmm. Interesting."  
  
"I know."  
  
She reached down, and flicked her radio on.  
  
"Zechs?"  
  
A pause. "Yeah?"  
  
"We found another 'note'. It may be a bit longer. How are you doing?"  
  
"They've been working towards the second sensors. They're just beginning to go off."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"How much time do we have before the chopper comes?"  
  
Noin glanced at her watch. "Roughly nine minutes."  
  
"How are they doing?"  
  
Noin glanced over. "They're looking again. Trowa managed to translate it again."  
  
"Keep me updated."  
  
"I will."  
  
Noin turned to Sally, worried. "Do you think we can pull this off?"  
  
Sally gave her a stern glance. "We have to. The serum the scientists are working with is only a copy. We'll need the original, if this goes to hell."  
  
Noin sighed. "I just hope those traps will keep them at bay."  
  
Sally laid a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "Zechs isn't easy to kill. He'll be fine."  
  
Dark navy blues stared back at her. "I know that. But it's not impossible."  
  
"Noin! Sally!"  
  
They hurried over to where Trowa and Dorothy were crouched near a fox den. As they crouched down, they could see that it had been turned into a shrine.to the Blessed Mother. Both women turned to them.  
  
"Helen's work. The vial should be here somewhere. Dorothy?"  
  
The blond leaned forward, blocking their view. When she came out and sat back on her haunches, a small wooden box rested in her hands.  
  
"It seems the whole area was blessed so that no vampire could enter." Trowa was frowning.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What if the vampires knew this?" Narrowed green eyes met Noin's.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Shit."  
  
Sally gave a dry smile. "I don't think you should swear in the presence of The Lady."  
  
Noin ignored her, as she got her radio out. "ZECHS."  
  
A moment passed, before he came on, slightly out of breath. "What?"  
  
"We were expected!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We found the serum. The place it was kept was a Catholic shrine in a fox den. Trowa believes Helen had the whole area blessed."  
  
Silence for a moment while that sunk in. Then colorful words that made the hair on the back of her neck raise.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Running in your direction."  
  
"The vampires?!"  
  
"They got through the east sensors without my knowing. They must have used the trees."  
  
"Are you okay? Can you make it?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'll be there in three. STAY THERE."  
  
Noin shut off the radio and turned to Sally. "Get Une on, find out WHERE the chopper is. Trowa! How wide is the radius?! We got less then three minutes."  
  
He turned around in a circle, eyeing the area.  
  
"Fifteen feet."  
  
"How the hell do you know that?"  
  
He pointed to a small clump of flowers, nearly invisible under the leaves of baby trees surrounding a larger tree. They appeared to be mini roses. The kind you saw at the garden counter at Wal-mart.  
  
Noin sighed.  
  
"Remind me to kiss that girlfriend of yours, Trowa."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her, as if to say 'You, too?'.  
  
Sally shut her phone, and sent them a grim look. She was clearly upset.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Chopper should be here in six."  
  
"I repeat, WHAT IS IT?"  
  
Sally gave a deep breath, trying to center herself. "Wufei has been taken and Sylvia Noventa is dead."  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"NOIN."  
  
Noin pulled up her radio. "What?"  
  
"I'm coming through with at least twenty on my heels."  
  
"We're ready."  
  
She turned to Trowa. "Take care of the serum. Dorothy, take up behind him. Sally, get ready for him to come flying through."  
  
Seconds later, the lithe blond exploded through the foliage. He ran until he was next to Noin, and stopped. Then he turned, and they watched as the vampires came next. True to Trowa's word, as soon as the vampires passed the roses, they imploded into ashes and screams.  
  
Zechs turned an amused eye to Trowa.  
  
"Remind me to kiss your friend when we get out of this."  
  
How Trowa refrained from glaring, Sally didn't know.  
  
Zechs turned to Sally. "Chopper?"  
  
"Three minutes."  
  
"Landing?"  
  
Sally sighed. "Cove back by the Lake."  
  
Zechs whistled. "Damn."  
  
He waited a moment while the remaining vampires glared at them.  
  
"That can't be all of them, but we have to get going."  
  
Trowa nodded, having already hidden the box. Where? No one had a damn clue. The boy was wearing snug forest BDU bottoms and his trademark turtleneck. It WAS possible they were in his boots.  
  
He pulled out a retractable sword, and looked at Zechs, waiting.  
  
Zechs smiled, bright glint in his eyes. "I say we go straight through them."  
  
Sally rolled her eyes, and muttered something about men. Noin chuckled while Dorothy mirrored Sally's movement.  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?!"  
  
Dorothy charged the vampires, a stake in each hand. Between the five of them, they made short work of them.  
  
By the time they reached the landing site, one chopper was already waiting, another one circling the sky. Trowa and Dorothy were heading towards the first one, when the former Pilot heard a distant crack. He grabbed Dorothy, and they both hit the ground as bullets went overhead. Trowa grimaced as he got a couple in the back. Dorothy stared up at him, wide eyed.  
  
Seconds later, both choppers were spraying the new arrivals with firepower. Trowa practically picked Dorothy up, and they started back to the first chopper. As they started to climb on, they turned to see Zechs and Noin fighting for their lives. Sally was fighting her way towards them, using weapon AND her teeth to reach them.  
  
The chopper started to lift, and Dorothy concentrated on Trowa's wounds. Her eyes scanned the fabric, seeing holes, but no blood.  
  
"What the HELL?!"  
  
Trowa sent her an amused look, before taking her fingers, and guiding them to a hole.  
  
A weak, 'shit' was all she managed as her fingers touched delicately woven metal. It was some sort of chain mail, covered with the black fabric. On closer inspection, her breath left her.  
  
"Where did YOU get Gundamiun Alloy?!"  
  
He gave her an enigmatic smile.  
  
"Well." She sat back, hooking herself in. "I always wondered why you wore that sweater."  
  
Trowa turned to look at the battle below as they flew over. They were outnumbered, and if he and Dorothy didn't have to worry about protecting the serum, he would be down there. He could only hope and pray that they lived.  
  
***ooOoo***  
  
Sally saw the second chopper come in as the first took off. It would land as soon as they could clear the vampires. She made her way over to Noin, stabbing and slicing here and there.  
  
She reached her friends with a huff. "Damn it! Where in Hell did these bitches come from. Fucking pricks!!"  
  
Sally always did resort to swearing in the heat of battle, but this was nothing. When she and Wufei had been saving MarieMaya from a pack leader, THAT had been swearing. Somehow the doctor had picked up language that would made a Gundam Pilot blush. And no, NOT Quatre. Heero had blushed rather nicely that day.  
  
Noin turned an amused smile on Sally, a moment before she had to gut a zombie.  
  
"Where they always come fro-SHIT!"  
  
The vampires had stopped attacking, and now stood between them and freedom. Noin backed up until she was next to Zechs and Sally.  
  
"Any one have any bright ideas."  
  
Zechs raised his eyebrows. "We could just rush them."  
  
They really didn't have any other choices.  
  
"I don't like this. It'll be suicide."  
  
Sally turned to Noin. "Do we have any other choices?"  
  
"We COULD try to go back to the shrine, and wait for Une to send in reinforcements, but I don't think we'd make it."  
  
Noin scanned the area again. She shook her head. "Damn. It's like they planned this."  
  
"They probably did."  
  
Noin absently clutched a gash on her side. Zechs noticed this movement, and reached down to peel back the green BDU jacket. He winced.  
  
"That must hurt."  
  
Navy eyes gave him a look that he HAD to smile at. He tucked a purple strand behind her ear, and he leaned close, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Kiss for good luck?"  
  
"You're purposely trying to piss me off, aren't you?"  
  
He winked impishly at her. He hadn't acted like this since the academy, and it made her face heat up.  
  
"Well, if you put it that way."  
  
Noin was just about to retort, when he suddenly closed the distance. He gave her a quick searing kiss, barely giving her the chance to respond, before pulling back. He gave her a wink.  
  
".then you're right. You're so beautiful when you're angry. I ever tell you that?"  
  
Her jaw fell in shock. Sally fought back the laughter with every fiber of her being.  
  
"I can see why you were so sweet on him during the war, Lu, if he acted this way at the academy."  
  
Noin glared at her.  
  
"What are we waiting for?"  
  
Noin glanced at him, heart in her throat. Yes, he HAD said that to her once. Not long after they met, before they were close friends.  
  
She nodded at his question, and together they charged the vampires. The chopper saw this, and started firing on the vampires at the end. It seemed like it was going to work, until Noin went down. Sally cried out her name, as two vampires dug talons into each of her arms, nearly yanking them out of their sockets.  
  
Zechs turned in time to see one of the vampires bury it's fangs into her neck. A clawed hand swiped his back for his trouble, and tried to pull him down. Zechs managed to stay upright, but lost most of his shirt in the process. He made his way to Noin, yelling at Sally to get to the chopper.  
  
The two vampires lost their heads, and Zechs helped Noin up. Talons sliced open his back, sides, arms and chest for his distraction. Noin came to, taking up a short sword from her boot, and hacked at the vampires.  
  
Zechs pushed her towards the chopper. They were in range now. Sally was below the chopper, fighting any and all stupid vampires there. It was as they were in ten feet of Sally, that Zechs saw the net. He managed to heave Noin towards Sally, in enough time for her to avoid the net. He wasn't so lucky.  
  
Before Noin could turn back and see what happened, the vampires had pulled on the net, pulling him under and towards their center. Feeling that their winnings were enough, the majority of them made towards the woods.  
  
The chopper dropped the lines, and Sally hooked them up. The last Noin saw of Zechs, he was twisting in the net, covered in blood. She let out a choked sob, as the Preventers pulled her to safety.  
  
***ooOoo***  
  
Helen, Rebecca and Cathy were cleaning up the lunch tent, when the alarms went off. The girls looked at each other with horror, waiting for the code. Seconds later, the alarm stopped to chirp three times, before it started to wail again.  
  
Rebecca went white. "That's by the animal cages and the offices!"  
  
Helen turned to her, handing her a stake from her pocket. "You know the drill. Get out of here!"  
  
The blond nodded, before taking off. Cathy turned to Helen, as the brunette snapped her broom in half.  
  
"And where do you think YOU'RE going?!"  
  
Helen looked up in surprise. "They're going to attack the animals! And who knows who's still in the offices!!?"  
  
Cathy wrung her hands, eyes casting about, but Helen didn't give her a moment to answer. She was out of the tent, running at top speed, with a horrified Cathy staring after her. Leave it to Helen to worry more about the animals.  
  
Her eyes widened. Damn. That girl was going to kill herself.  
  
***ooOoo***  
  
Trowa was just finishing up a conference with Une, when he suddenly stopped and went white.  
  
"What is it Barton?"  
  
"The circus is under attack."  
  
Sure enough, his pager started to go off. Une eyed it, before waving her hand.  
  
"Go, Get out of here! And take a team with you!!!!"  
  
Trowa was already out the door.  
  
She sighed, and sat down in her chair, fingering the vial's container. Only Helen would know for sure how to open the box. Apparently, the vampires had figured that out.  
  
***ooOoo***  
  
Eyes peered out of the darkness, watching the young woman sitting in her chair wearily. They watched as she leaned forward to grasp a picture, and started to trace the image.  
  
"What are we to do, Treize? We're in pandemonium, and I don't know what to do. What would you do?"  
  
"I don't know if I can do this."  
  
Lips covered in shadow, smiled.  
  
The woman had tears in her eyes, as she clutched the photo. "I wish you were here."  
  
The large figure started to open the window, when it sensed movement out in the hallway. Seconds later, a secretary burst through.  
  
He decided to follow Une home tonight and with a cloud of dark mist, he was gone.  
  
Une turned to the window, frowning.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. Sorry."  
  
***ooOoo***  
  
Sure enough, when Helen reached the animal tent, vampires were crawling all over the place. Three of them were feeding on Ben Miller from the offices. Anger burned in her.  
  
"Hey! Scum buckets!"  
  
All of them turned as one to stare at her.  
  
"How about fighting someone who can fight back!?"  
  
That did it. Within seconds, vampires surrounded her. She brought the broken handle up and swung it around like a staff, whapping heads, smacking groins, and stabbing hearts. There was already a pile of dust at her feet, when she noticed they weren't trying to kill her. Damn, that wasn't a good sign for her.  
  
"Helen!"  
  
"What are you doing here Cathy?!!" She couldn't afford to look at Cathy.  
  
"Saving your ass!"  
  
"Damn it Cathy! They're NOT here to kill me!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
She lost her weapon, and she barely had enough time to flip out of the cluster of vampires. She landed next to a struggling Cathy. She pulled out her sword, swiping the vampire's heads from their shoulders. More vampire's had emerged from the animal tent.  
  
"If you hurt ANY of those animals, you are in SO much freaking trouble!"  
  
In a slight lull, she gave Cathy a long dagger.  
  
"Helen, NOW is NOT the time to worry about the ANIMALS!!!"  
  
The vampire's backed off, circling them. Cathy eyed them.  
  
"What were you saying about them not wanting you dead?"  
  
Helen eyed the vampires.  
  
"There are quite a few reasons why they might want me."  
  
"Like?"  
  
Helen shrugged. "Information? Maybe they have a thing for brunettes?"  
  
"Not funny."  
  
Helen sighed.  
  
"What kind of information?"  
  
Helen narrowed her eyes, thinking.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Cathy raised her eyebrows. "You're swearing."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"That's NOT a good sign."  
  
"Duh."  
  
"WHY are you swearing?"  
  
"Quatre was killed the other day."  
  
Cathy's voice was soft. "I know. And?"  
  
"He alone knew where the original serum was. Trowa was suppose to go with Dorothy and the others to retrieve it."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He wasn't really the only one who knew where it was?"  
  
The vampires were smiling at her, and Cathy turned to look at Helen in worry.  
  
"And you're that other person?!"  
  
"Uh, yeah?"  
  
"Shit."  
  
A vampire strode forward, smiling. In one smooth motion, Helen brought her blade up, ready to lop his head off.  
  
"I'm warning you, I'm in a REALLY bad mood right now."  
  
The vampire stopped where he was.  
  
"We have already lost the serum. We're not here for your knowledge, though it WOULD be beneficial."  
  
Helen raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I knew that. I just didn't know that YOU knew that."  
  
The vampire frowned.  
  
"How did you know? You couldn't have received that information so quickly."  
  
Helen gave a snort.  
  
"Simple. TROWA was on that mission."  
  
The vampire glared at her. "And?"  
  
She glared back at him. "He was a Gundam Pilot. They don't know HOW to fail. Besides, he wouldn't let himself die so long as his family's alive and he's depended on."  
  
"Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner and Chang Wufei were Pilots during the war, weren't they?"  
  
"Your POINT?!" She was SO not in the mood for mind games.  
  
"They were depended on, they had family."  
  
Helen could FEEL herself go white. Next to her, Cathy started to tremble.  
  
"Helen?" Was Cathy's question. Her plea.  
  
"Make your point." She snarled quietly, ignoring the red head.  
  
He smiled. "If they're dead, why wouldn't Barton be?"  
  
The sword fell, still clutched in her hands, the truth hitting her like a ton of bricks. The satisfaction in those eyes were NO bluff.  
  
"Duo? Wufei?" She could feel her eyes water.  
  
The smug bastards smile widened. "Not to mention Maxwell's girlfriend AND Miss Noventa."  
  
Her knee's felt weak. Hilde, Duo, Wufei AND Sylvia?!! A fine tremble had begun in her legs, and worked upwards until her sword shook as well.  
  
Wufei had given it to her.  
  
She slammed her emotions down, and took up a stronger stance. At least Trowa was still alive. And all the others.  
  
"You are SO dead." It was a quiet and deadly growl. She could hear the animals in the silence, obviously pissed at the vampires.  
  
It was then that a grenade suddenly went off near them, sending the girls flying, and the vampires down. Cathy landed on top of Helen, and helped her up. Both looked up to see Toni Manager and Pete Baker cradling weapons.  
  
Helen pushed Cathy, and both ran to the men. Helen turned to Cathy.  
  
"STAY HERE."  
  
"No!" Cathy grabbed her arm. Helen twisted the hand, causing Cathy to pull it away with a yelp. As she ran back towards the animal tent, she yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"If they get me, send a grenade over in my direction!"  
  
"Helen!!! Get your ass BACK here!!"  
  
She ignored them, and charged the vampires as they got up. Heads flew before turning into dust. Within two minutes, she had made it to the tent.  
  
She ducted inside to see that, yes, some of the vampires WERE feeding on the animals. She noticed with grim satisfaction that some of the cats had fought back and had managed to kill a few leeches.  
  
All bloodsuckers looked up as she growled at them.  
  
"You are in SUCH deep SHIT!"  
  
She could hear a battle ensuing outside, and the sounds of a plane too low to the ground. These guys didn't seem to realize that she was their target, or didn't care, and she received multiple gashes and bruises.  
  
Another charged her, and she flipped over him, beheading him as she landed. Once on the ground, she rolled to cut another's legs off, before she stabbed him. Not missing a beat, two more went down, and soon, none were left. She was letting out the animals to help her get rid of the others when,  
  
"HELEN!"  
  
Eyes widening, she ran out at Cathy's call, cats not too far behind. The second she emerged, talons dug into her arms, keeping her in place. The cats made short work of the vampires, and Helen escaped to see a horrible sight.  
  
Manager lay on the ground, gutted and dead. Pete was on his last reserves, trying to protect Cathy. Cathy had a bad head wound, and was trying to fight a vampire.  
  
She ran, leaving a path of destruction. The cats picked up the stragglers, but didn't survive for long. They didn't have the ability to kill the vampires like a human, and were slaughtered. Helen was on her own now.  
  
"Cathy!"  
  
Cathy turned in time to see another group of vampires pile on her.  
  
"CATHY!!"  
  
Without the cats, she was momentarily vulnerable, and they took their chance. The vampires surrounded her, as the others carried a limp Cathy off.  
  
"No! CATHY!"  
  
That plane was getting closer. In fact.  
  
She managed to get in a few hits before they overcame her in her grief. She felt a blinding pain in her mind, before she blacked out.  
  
***ooOoo***  
  
~ooOoo~  
  
A/N: Dude, that was like, SUPER long. Not that you guys mind, right? *eyes widen* TWENTY PAGES!!??? Damn Plot Bunnies. And it seemed so short. Actually. Not really. My bum IS sore.  
  
Next chapter..uh. Well. I haven't written it yet. Some surprise appearances, some LURVE.  
  
REMEMBER not ALL characters taken will end up dead. 


End file.
